Unconditional Love
by jezzlovescherrypez
Summary: My first slash! :D Warning - GordiexChris, read with caution. Its the hottest day of summer and some feelings are finally out in the open. Expect the usual slash excitement ;D ONESHOT! x


Unconditional Love

Ahoy! Jezzlovescherrypez here. Just thought I'd give you a little update. Okay well, first of all, my story 'Summer Starts Now' – I'm having a bit of trouble with it. My juices for the story don't seem to be working. I mean, I've attempted the second chapter, but I'm having doubts about it going up. If you think I should put it up anyone, just message me and I'll consider it. Anyway this story…well, I came up with this little fluffy tale whilst I was away for a two day break with my family, it's another little Stand By Me tale (because I like them!) and it's a one shot. Let me warn you though, it's a Gordie/Chris slash (because, come on, they are the cutest characters! Wouldn't it be cute if there were a thing?!) Yeah, so, I came home, typed it up straight away and now I'm sharing it online. Hope you guys like it as much as my others, even though it's just a one shot! Please review and make me "happy joy boom" :D

Note – the characters of 'Stand By Me' do not belong to me at all (how I wish they did!), they belong to the geniuses known as Stephen King / Rob Reiner. I'm just using because I love them so much!

Warning – It's a SLASH fic! Don't want you guys mentally scarred in anyway if you don't like, read with caution, okay? :)

_*_

Everybody said Chris Chambers was a bad one. He had a lowlife family, his older brother, Eyeball, was a juvenile delinquent, who was also a member of a fearsome gang who terrorised the neighbourhood and his father was a violent alcoholic, who usually took out all his drunken rage on Chris. He had no mother, she had died when Chris was only a little kid, but although he never admitted this fully, Chris often wished he did – and she'd protect him in bad times.

_Because Chris was from a bad family, everyone presumed Chris would end up like his enraged drunken father or delinquent brother, that he would end up with no future, and that he would spend the rest of his life in Castle Rock. They mocked him every day in junior high, both teachers and pupils, claiming he didn't stand a chance ever achieving anything. What they didn't know was that Chris fought daily to avoid this from happening. Instead of taking up the shop courses, which was expected of him, he decided to take up the college courses which was more than a struggle to him. Yet, he stuck by, fighting a constant battle of him versus the world and their cruel opinion of him, hoping that one day he could show them what he could really achieve._

_When he was twelve, Chris stole the milk money at grammar school and had never returned it. But from what I had heard, he had, but framed by his own teacher. A trusted adult, and whoever he told wouldn't believe him; just take the teachers lie instead of his own truth._

_A thief. A Lowlife. None achieving. Nothing._

_But despite all of this, I still loved him._

_My best friend, Chris Chambers._

"Okay Lachance, make your draw"

It was the summer of 1964. Chris and I were up in the treehouse again, the same treehouse we had been spending our summer's in since we were twelve. We were playing the usual mix of poker and gin rummy, whatever we fancied playing that day. It had been the hottest day of the summer so far, in fact, probably the hottest Castle Rock had been since 1930, or so I had heard the adults exclaim. I was sitting, drenched in tons of my own sweat, fanning myself with my cards. Chris was over by the window, sleeves rolled up containing strong tanned arms, failing the catch the 'cool breeze' the radio had promised and flicking through his cards, slowly. We could barely move, the heat was too much for either of us.

"I can't Chris" I gasped through the humid air, "It's too fucking hot!"

Chris nodded and wiped beads of sweat that hung on his forehead.

"You're right, Gordie" he said, throwing down his cards on the small wooden table between us, "Let's call it quits". He gave a small sigh, stretched and leaned back in his chair, rocking slightly.

"What should we do?" I asked.

Chris sat back up again. I was hoping he had some sort of idea, but instead he shrugged and leaned back down again.

"Its too hot to do jack shit today" he said softly, "Can't play baseball, can't go to the diner – probably full up anyway, can't even play a bloody game of cards!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Yet, it's the end of summer nearly and we gotta make the most of it" he added.

The treehouse was silent as we thought about what we could do.

"We should go find Teddy and Vern, see how their lives are treating them!"

Chris laughed loudly, "Why'd we do that, who _cares?_"

Teddy Duchamp and Vern Tessio were once our friends, but a couple of months ago, our friendship had started to crease and eventually they stopped hanging out with us, found a new group of peers and they became nothing more than just some faces we once knew. Although we never really admitted it, we kinda missed them; crazy Teddy and his train dodging antics and Vern – I wondered if he had ever found that missing jar of pennies he had buried under his porch four years ago? Probably not, but we would never know.

"Yeah, you're right" I sighed, still dazed in the heat.

Chris chuckled slightly, and pulled out a packet of Winstons from the pocket of his faded blue jeans. He offered me one, and gently I refused. My mom had recently found out I had been smoking since I was twelve and had given me a fair old bit of an earful, infact, probably more than usual, and dishwasher duties for three months. Chris smirked, his cigarette pressed to his pink lips as he carefully lit it.

"Still quits, eh?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I kind don't like the feeling of filling my lungs up with toxins…"

In fact, I'd rather fill them with toxins than not fill them with anything…

Chris deeply inhaled and shook his head.

"Nothing like toxins to shrink my lungs" he breathed out grey smoke, teasing my nose with the tobacco. He happily inhaled, still giggling under his breath. He faced away for a moment, staring out of the window as he smoked. I watched him, take slow drags in, the cigarette lingering in his fingers. Breathing softly…

And then he looked at me, his cool blue eyes meeting mine in gaze that seemed to go on forever. It made my stomach squeeze in knots, my heart racing eagerly and a pulse racing in my temples. I felt my cheeks burn, and so I turned away.

_I didn't notice how blue his eyes really were…_

"What?" Chris sniggered as I gulped, hoping he didn't notice my scarlet cheeks. I shook my head, praying the vivid visions I was getting was only down to the heat wave.

"Nothing…" I mumbled shakily. _What was going on?_

Chris was staring out the window again when I looked back, twirling the cigarette loosely between his forefinger and thumb. He was thinking of something, I could tell; his eyes were blankly focused on something, his expression almost dazzled by thought. He made no movements apart from the slow twisting of his cigarette, which was burning down rapidly.

Suddenly he moved, snapped back into action, knocking the ash off his cigarette in the process.

"I've got it!" he grinned, stubbing what was left of his cigarette in an ashtray in the middle of the table, "Why don't we go to the river?"

The river was a couple of miles down from the treehouse, up in the forest, and usually I would of jumped to the idea, but today, and the heat, I didn't really feel like it. But still, I paused, considering Chris's idea.

"We could go for a swim in the _cool, fresh_ water?" Chris's words were trying to tempt me.

"We'll probably die on the way there considering the heatwave!" I pointed out. Chris shrugged.

"Aww, come on! It can't be much worse than dying up here!" Chris replied casually. _He's right,_ I thought, _No matter how much I don't want to walk through this unbearable weather, the river would be a much better, and cooler, place to hang._

As soon as he said that, my body craved water, the refreshment of being revived rather than being drenched in your own sweat. We had to go.

"Okay fine – we'll go"

Chris gave a loud whoop and punched the air triumphantly.

"What are we waiting for Gordo? Come on!"

***

Focusing on the cool river and the reward of bathing in it gave me more of a push to get out and go. I embraced the hot weather as I followed Chris down the rope ladder from the treehouse. Already I was feeling exhausted. By the time I had reached the bottom, Chris was already on his way down the hill.

_How does this not affect him?_

"Come on Gordie, hurry up!" he hollered impatiently, turning to face me for a minute, as I made my legs gather up more speed.

_Damn – this weather is killin' me!_

I paused suddenly, watching Chris jog down the hill – his hips slightly swinging as he moved. His muscular legs in tight fitting jeans. _Whoa, wait a minute…_

I shook my head again furiously, _what was with me today?_

I mumbled several inaudible curses under my breath as I gathered more speed and managed to meet Chris at the bottom of the hill, stood with his hands on his hips in an impatient manner.

"Jeez Gordie, what took you so long – admiring the view?" Chris teased and I half-heartedly gave a laugh.

"Something like that…"

Yeah – his view…

I cursed again, blocking out my mind and the unbearable crazy thoughts, which were running through it.

We started to walk next to each other, Chris a little bit faster than me and every so often he'd knock into me deliberately, and cause a pushing and shoving play fight between us.

"Hey Gordie, I wonder if there's any chicks down at the river?" Chris nudged me seductively.

_Chris had been like this for a while. Ever since he had started middle school and had realised that he was starting to be followed around by groups of girls on a daily basis, he fancied himself being the eye candy of the school. Of course, he didn't really have to try. He had natural poster boy good looks, and a smile that made girls weak at the knees! Bastard._

I rolled my eyes, "Here's hoping!" I said, shoving him back.

_But something inside was hurting as his words played over and over in my head, a feeling that made me feel sick, almost protective of Chris._

"Still, we both know who's the girls favourite" I said, with an almost bitter tone. Chris stared at me, amused.

"Jealous, are you?"

I stopped walking, "Me? Jealous? Of _what_?"

Chris pretended to flex his muscles, clearly joking, but still it pissed me off.

"My brilliant physique and my outstanding looks?"

I gave a fake laugh, "You're such a jerk sometimes?"

Chris laughed, "Nah, you're just jealous"

"You aren't that good looking, wetend!"

"Sure I am – watch this!"

At that exact same time, two cute young brunettes strolled past Chris, instantly their heavily made up eyes glanced at him, as he gave them a broad smile, "Ladies…"

The girls giggled and blushed, grabbing onto each other and whispering. Chris smirked as I turned around to see that the girls were eying him up from behind, clearly impressed. That feeling of sickness panged in my stomach again and I frowned. _The gut feeling made me feel really angry for some reason._

"Yeah, yeah Chambers, you've made your point," I said gruffly, "But I doubt you could ever manage to pull one of them!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, clearly shocked with my words.

"Are you okay, Gordie?" he said softly.

Almost as he said that in his soft tone, my anger started to melt. It was like; I couldn't seem to be angry with him at all. I ran my fingers through my brown hair, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, right, I'm fine, really"

Chris put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "Coz if you aren't, you can tell me whats bothering you?"

Chris's sensitive side really put a mark on him and how I saw him. It was a cleverly hidden emotion that he kept inside him, covered by his tough guy instincts, but yet, I know he had it. Ever since the summer where we found Ray Brower and Chris had opened up in the forest on how he suffered and how he wanted to get away, and how he had started to cry into his arms, I had seen a more emotional side of Chris that nobody used to see.

I nodded gratefully, "Thanks Chris, but I'm okay"

He released the shoulder grasp as I said that, and gave me a friendly punch on the arm.

"Good, we're nearly at the river now anyway"

How time flies when you are pissed off…

He gave me a big smile, his eyes twinkling in the sun, and again I felt my heart skip a beat.

***

The river was by far the greatest part of Castle Rock. It was the only part of Castle Rock that wasn't swarming with busy townfolk, and you felt an instant calmness when you looked at it. The gentle ripples of the water, the blue sky reflecting into it that made it sparkle. Opposite the river were high mountains and giant oak trees and at nighttime, the river was the most beautiful place to be. Of course – the river was deserted when we arrived.

"No babes Chris" I teased, but inside I felt more relieved there wasn't any. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Just you wait Gordo – later on the river will be swarming with them!"

I didn't once doubt Chris at all, but today I begged to differ. I highly doubted any girls will be hanging around the river, the ones that had better ideas of drag races with older boys in the stolen cares – well the ones who had no place to go, although the weather _was_ at boiling point, there was a possibility we might have female company. I hoped not. The thing was, I just wanted to spend the day with Chris, no girls coming between us.

_Did that sound faggoty?_

Chris walked down the bank and over to the water, dipping his hand into it.

"Just as I thought," he said, a sense of concern in his voice, "Leeches…"

All at once, I felt all the colours drain from my cheeks, as I remembered back to that fateful day where I had a cold bloodsucking leech hanging from my testes, and how absolutely terrified it had been. Fainting. And now I was scarred for life.

"Really?" my voice squeaked in terror. Chris's pursed lips suddenly spread into a broad smile.

"Gordie, relax, I was joking! Nothing more than cool, refreshing water!"

I swallowed, feeling less terrified, but still anxious.

"You scared the shit outta me Chris" I whined. Chris laughed.

"Aww sorry Gordo – just messing with you"

I rubbed my arms, "I swear to god if there really were any leeches I'd be out of here faster than you could say "Gordie YOU PUSSY" "

Chris knew I wasn't kidding and nodded.

"What are we waiting for Gordie – lets get in!"

Chris instantly started to strip, peeling off his tight whit t shirt, exposing a toned, tanned body, the sort of body a sixteen year old boy dreams of achieving with weights and plenty of exercise, a body that Chris had been blessed with without all of this – a body that made me feel so body conscious with my sickly white complexion against his browned chest and my scrawny figure compared to his muscle strong build. I stared dumbfounded, watching Chris undress, kicking off his old chuck taylors and stepping out of his jeans, standing only in his underwear. He didn't notice me, my eyes scanning quickly over his desirable body. I blinked quickly and bit down hard on my lip. It thumped with the pressure as I tried not to stare at him much longer. Chris stretched; turned on his heels and a run up to the river, dive bombing into the water. The sparkling blue suddenly rippled with Chris's weight, splashing me slightly. I looked up, trying to spot Chris and where his bomb had taken him.

I waited, watching the bubbles silently pop. No sign of Chris resurfacing yet, and I started to get a bit worried.

_Wait a minute – he'll resurface eventually._

"Chris?" I called anxiously. The ripples had started to even out, giving no clear clue whereabouts Chris was in the water.

"Chris??"

Without removing any of my clothes I walked into the river. Water seeped in through my keds, and squelched around in my socks. I tried not to think about how uncomfortable it was, and rather where the hell Chris was. It got deeper as I waded through, the water reaching my shins.

I felt something grab onto my ankles, pulling me forward. I screamed as I toppled over and felt my whole body fall into the water, resurfacing only to see Chris in a fit of laughter.

"Chris!" I screeched, "You BASTARD!"

"Too…funny" he choked through tears of laughter, "Oh boy…I had…you there!"

"I'm in my clothes you wetend! How did you stay under there for so long?"

"I'm…magic!"

"Chris, my clothes are soaked now, you cock!"

Chris finally stopped laughing, wiping tears from his eyes, "Aww shit, Gordo, just take them off, they'll dry quickly in the sun!"

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe you did that to me, Chris, I thought you'd died!"

Suddenly I started laughing, loud belly laughs that echoed around the river, and Chris joined in.

"You cocknocker! You're unbelievable you really are!" I giggled furiously, walking back up to the bank slowly, my clothes clinging to my body as I moved. I unpeeled them, hanging them on a nearby tree. I smiled wickedly.

_I'll get you back, Chambers, mark my word!_

I dive-bombed into the water, splashing the already wet Chris in the process.

"DUCK!" I yelled. Chris looked around, and before he even had the chance to inquire, I had hold of his head and I was pushing him under. He quickly resurfaced, slightly dazed.

"Oh no you didn't!" he half shouted, half laughed and grabbed onto my shoulders, pulling me down into the water.

The dunking session lasted around five minutes; we stopped only to gather our breaths. It was like we were twelve again, water fighting, ducking each other under until we couldn't breathe and we'd squeal with laughter. No – we we're sixteen, but our antics could of fooled anyone into believing we were younger.

"Cocknocker!" Chris said breathlessly.

"Go screw!" I replied.

Chris ran his fingers through his sandy hair, spiking it up slightly. He grabbed my hair and rubbed it, so it was standing up at all ends.

"Your hair is so long – we could put it into an Elvis quiff!" Chris laughed. I started to swirl my hips and pelvis around in the water, as Chris watched on in hysterics.

"_I'm all shook up, uh uh huh!_" I attempted the worse Elvis impression, still swinging my hips. I felt like an idiot, but hell – Chris was laughing.

"Aww buddy!" Chris stopped giggling, "You really need to get laid soon, to prevent any Elvis dancing to impress again!"

"Who says I haven't been laid?" I said, cockily. Chris smirked.

"As if you'd ever get laid before me, you're a weasel!"

I grabbed Chris's head ducking him under, and started to wade away laughing. Chris caught up with me.

"No escaping me, Lachance, you're mine!"

"No escaping me Lachance, you're mine!"

Those words, it made me stop dead in my tracks, letting Chris get to me and able to dunk me down again.

_You're mine._

When I resurfaced, they still hadn't left my head.

"I'm knackered" Chris yawned, "Lets go back to the bank and rest for a while"

"Might give me time to catch a tan before we get back to school!" I stared down at my milk bottle white arms, then over at Chris's tanned body. Chris smirked.

"Like that would ever happen, Lachance" he said prodding my arms, "You look like mayo!"

I smiled weakly.

You're mine.

We got back to the bank where we lay down on the grass beside it. Our feet still dipping into the cool water, as we leaned back and started to catch the rays. Chris closed his blue eyes, breathing softly.

"This is the life, eh Gordie?" he said quietly, "Swimming, soaking up rays"

"Yeah, it's good" I twiddled my thumbs, watching Chris, who still had his eyes closed. The water droplets that ran down his face from his drenched hair, down to his chest, where beads of water dripped from his next, to his nipples, and down his washboard stomach. My eyes scanned lower down, his underpants, and what was conceived in them. My heart racing. I could hardly speak.

"Shame about the babes though" Chris's words jolted me back to reality. I looked around guiltily. Chris was staring at me.

"What?" I said coyly, hoping Chris hadn't seen me looking at his body.

"The babes" he repeated, "No babes"

I nodded, my heart rate slowly decreasing, "Shame"

This was possibly one of the biggest small lies I'd ever told. I was glad of no girls coming between us, on a day when it was just Chris and I.

A silence rose around us, as Chris got back to sunbathing and I stared over at the mountains, controlling myself from peeking again. Then I said something without even thinking.

"Chris, do you like anyone?"

Chris opened his eyes again, "Hmm?"

"I mean, is there any chicks you'd get with?" My use of words made me feel slightly sickened. Chris paused, thinking.

"I like Candice Matthews, she's kinda nice" his words shocked me. I hadn't expected an answer so quickly, let alone a true answer.

"Candice. _Seriously?"_ I spluttered. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's pretty, she's up for it…"

"_Up for it?_ Chris - she's been laid by almost _everyone _on the football team!" I exasperated. Chris shrugged.

"Not to mention the size of her jugs" Chris smirked, "You could balance a tray on them! Jesus!"

I laughed coldly at Chris's words.

"Not as big as Annette's though" Chris nudged me still smirking, "Remember that Gordo?"

_Thoughts came back to when we were twelve, in Milo Pressmen's junkyard, throwing stones into an empty tin can, talking about the Mickey Mouse Club and how our favourite Mousette, Annette, seemed to be growing around the chest area. It made me smile, a true one this time. Good times, I miss them._

"Yeah I remember alright" I mimicked my actions of bending my hands around my chest, and Chris giggled.

"So, do you think I should do it Gordie?" Chris asked.

"Do what?"

"Ask Candice out? Do you think she likes me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Aw come on Chris, have you seen her?"

Chris looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"She's a tart, she'll have you and leave you, and you're not good enough for her anyway…"

Chris's expression suddenly looked cold, "What do you mean _not good enough for her?_"

My words had definitely irritated Chris, his arms folded, and a scowl pressed to his face. I looked into his eyes, stone cold, but saddened. I sighed, trying to put a nicer word to put him down with.

"What I mean is that Candice, she's horrible. Yeah she might have the looks that can make a guy weak at the knees and the jugs of a playboy bunny, but deep down, she's stone cold. She'd probably like you for a couple of days, suck as much sex as she wants, and then leave you. _She's _not good enough for _you,"_ I explained casually, watching Chris's face slowly decrease from his anger. I continued.

"Chris, you need to find someone who loves you for being you, who isn't bothered about any of your past and sees you as the only thing that's important in their life other than themselves. You need somebody to love you, and want you to want them so much, and wants you to protect them. That's what you need, and deserve"

And then I realised something. Those words, they had come from the heart, I had meant every single last one of them, and wanted them to happen for him. I knew exactly who loved Chris, and a mixture of sickness and lust poured over me.

_I loved Chris. I was the one who loved him for being him, who wasn't bothered about his painful past and thought he was the most important thing I was living for. I loved him, wanted him to protect me. I deserved him, and needed him more than the air I breathed._

_He didn't feel the same back._

Chris blinked several times, taking my words in.

"You really mean that?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Definitely" I said softly, edging nearer to him and patting him on the shoulder.

"But I don't know anyone like that Gordie…"

"Don't worry Chris," I said, sympathetically, although my heart was begging me to tell him I wanted him so badly, "You'll find them"

"…Apart from you"

I stopped suddenly, "What?"

_He loves me back?_

Chris stuttered, "I mean…Gordie, you're the only person close enough to me to be that person, an' I don't know anyone else. Gordie, you're like a brother to me. You're so close, an' I really appreciate you being in my life. Thankyou"

I tried to hide my disappointment from Chris, but inside I was screaming, my body physically aching with lust and agony. The words I wanted to say were still locked up inside me. And it hurt so badly.

"I know Chris" I said soothingly, "You're like a brother to me too"

Those words stung as they left my lips, stinging acid to my tongue, as I lied bareback to him. More than a brother.

"Why don't we go back into the river again?" Chris said softly. I shrugged.

"Why not? Last one in has to eat shit"

We both rose to our feet quickly, running straight into the water, screaming slightly as the warmth drained from our bodies in the cool liquid. Chris splashed me.

"You eat shit Gordie, I fucking won that, man!"

I splashed back, "Screw you Chris!"

We continued to splash each other and then the dunking started again.

Being with him, laughing with him, it made me so happy. Why was it that we couldn't be like this and it couldn't be innocent?

Chris laughed, pushing me around the water.

"Come on Lachance, get me, I know you want it"

I know you want it.

Then that moment, it all just seemed so right. Watching Chris push me around, his eyes reflecting the water, his smile so warm and satisfying, his body I yearned to have against me. Before he had the chance to say anything else, I grabbed his cheeks, pressing my lips to his.

Everything I had built up with him came flooding back. All the times we had spent together, the Ray Brower adventure, starting middle school, crying into each others arms, laughing, joking, being together, all those times made me realise how much he meant to me. And surprisingly Chris hadn't pushed me away yet.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp push knock me backwards. Chris stood, his face pale, his eyes manic, lips quivering. I covered my mouth in shock, watching Chris gasp for air.

"Gordie" he gulped, his words barely audible, "Gordie"

I tried to swim back over to him, "Chris, I'm so sorry" I cried. Chris was frozen, standing in the lake not moving an inch.

"Chris" I shrieked, "Say something!"

All my emotions were rushing back, watching Chris's eyes flicker softly. What was going through his head?

Then he grabbed me by my shoulders, digging his long nails into me, and pulled me closer. His lips met mine again, and he kissed me again. I was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Frenzied kisses, stinging my lips. Chris had his arms around my naked waist pushing his body against mine. Pulses throbbing in my head as I kissed him back, messy and wild.

He pushed me again, sending me backwards.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU FAGGOT!" he screamed, pointing a quivering finger in my direction. He looked terrified, and I watched as tears poured down his cheeks. My eyes filled up themselves.

Then he hit me. I felt the fist pummel into my nose, that it sent me further away, my whole body hitting the water with the force inflicted on me. I yelped in pain, as I felt a warm trickle of blood slowly exit my nose from the wound. I pressed my hand to it, hoping to stop the bleeding. Chris's mad eyes flickered again, and he gasped loudly.

"Gordie!" he shouted, "Oh shit, Gordie"

He swam over to me, a mix of terror and affection on his face. He grabbed my wrist pulling me back up out of the water. I was terrified he was going to punch me again, I deserved it. But instead he took my reddened hands away, inspecting it closely.

"Gordie" he said softly, "I want you"

My breathing got heavier, as Chris slowly wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug. I could feel my whole body tingling in his warm embrace. I rested my head on his strong shoulders.

"I'm sorry Chris" I started to sob, "I never meant for this to happen"

Chris tilted my head back up, holding my chin, "Ssh, don't cry, please"

"But I'm so sorry" I choked through tears.

"No, I'm sorry" he said calmly, "For doing this"

And again, the kissing started. I could taste my tears, mixing with the blood from my wound and Chris's smokey lips against mine. It was slower this time, Chris rocking me slightly in his arms as we made out. Thousands of sparks channelling up my back. Finally I felt myself let loose, the terror leaving me, as I finally took control of the situation. My hands slowly gliding down his wet back, slowly meeting at his buttocks. He flinched slightly, but kept on kissing me, as I squeezed gently.

"Gordie" he moaned breathlessly, "Stop, seriously, you'll give me a boner!"

"That's what I'm trying to do," I said, seductively, my hands rubbing harder.

"Gordie, you wetend" Chris laughed hoarsely, "You never really were interested in girls were you?"

I shook my head, "I've only ever been interested in one thing"

"Whats that"

"Wanting you" I said softly, and his lips met mine in a kiss. I could hardly breathe, as Chris's tongue finally entered my mouth, tantalizing my tongue in the most surprising way.

"Do you love me Gordie?" he said, pressing his body to mine, as we broke the kiss. I didn't know the answer to that.

"I don't know Chris, maybe" I said slowly, "I want you to want me"

"I do want you" he said, a promising tone to his voice, "But I need to know whether this is all just all just because of the heat. A summer romance, or whether this shit's serious?"

I honestly didn't know, but I went with my hearts instincts, "This shit's serious – now shut up and show me you love me"

And that's exactly what he did.

***

Je fini! It took me longer to write then expected, but hey ho. Sorry if it was a bit frenzied near the end, but I was in kind of a rush. Still, I hoped you enjoyed my first slash. I sure did ;) reviews are welcome, both negative and positive and I'll be very happy with either. I'm gonna go now, so I'll see you when I next update :) Love you! Xxx


End file.
